Movie Date
by addictedtovamps
Summary: Shane decides that they should go to the movie one night. What happens when they run into a few old enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!  
I decided to right a story from Shane's point of view. I know it's short, but I kind of like it. I hope you guys do, too.  
Enjoy!  
I do not own ANY of the Morganville characters!**

**  


* * *

  
**

I didn't want her to stay here. I didn't want her to be anywhere near Morganville. She deserved to be somewhere safe. Somewhere that was far, far away from here. Away from me. Away from the vampires.

God, he really did love Claire Danvers.

I watched as she ran from Eve's car to the door, and then I held her to my chest. "You really need to quit school." I muttered, then grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her inside. I locked the door behind us, then ushered the girls into the living room. "You're alright?" I asked Claire quietly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Shane." Claire promised, flashing a timid grin. "Just really tired, and really, really hungry." She sniffed a little, then straightened up. "Is that pizza?! Not chili for once?!"

With a chuckle, I rolled my eyes and tickled her for a moment. "Yeah, smart ass, Michael ordered pizza. He didn't want my kick-ass chili, either." I watched her giggle for a moment, and then I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Really. I'm glad you're home. I was bored when I woke up."

She blushed a little, then kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry. But I do love school." She pulled away from me, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll get yours for you," She called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the kitchen.

I grinned, sprawling on the couch as I yelled after her, "Thanks, Jail Bait!" I heard laughter from behind the kitchen door, and I smirked as Michael came into the living room, shaking his head.

"Lazy ass." He snickered, avoiding the pillow I threw at him.

"Bite me, vamp boy." I shot back at him, leaning back against the pillows. I watched Claire come out of the kitchen, balancing two plates and two Cokes. "Thanks." I said again, giving her a quick kiss as I took the Cokes from her and set them on the coffee table. With a sly grin at Michael and Eve, I tugged Claire into my lap, smirking as she yelped quietly.

"Shane!" Claire protested, squirming a little bit as I put the pizza on the coffee table. "Lemme go!"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Shane, I mean it, lemme—"

I cut her off by giving her another kiss. "I've stolen another kiss. Hm… maybe I should go for three!" I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers one more time, then pulled away and placed her next to me on the couch. "Alright. I'll be good. For now."

She glowered at me, then began nibbling on the single piece of pizza she had gotten. Every now and then, she would take a sip of Coke, then go back to nibbling.

Eve nibbled on her slice of pizza, too. Michael and I devoured ours, however, and then I slumped back on the couch.

"Christ, I'm bored." I grumbled, watching Claire intently.

"Me, too." Eve chimed in, tapping the heels of her combat boots.

"Me, three." Michael yawned, wrapping an arm around Eve.

Claire glanced up, smiling. "It's unanimous." She proclaimed, placing her plate on the coffee table.

I suddenly had a friggin' awesome plan.

"Let's go to the movies!" I suggested gleefully, pulling Claire towards me. "Claire's never been to the theater here, and I haven't been since before she moved in!"

Michael and Eve looked at each other, then nodded.

"Sure," Eve said, nodding. "I have been wanting to see a new movie…. But what movie should watch?"

Claire thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "How about _Seventeen Again_ or _Ghosts of Girlfriends Past_?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Eve began screaming. "I wanna go see Zac Efron! Please please please please please?!?!?!?"

I burst into laughter, and so did Claire and Michael.

"I'm guessing _Seventeen Again_?" Claire snickered, rolling her eyes. She and Eve gave each other a look, then ran for the stairs.

I stood up, puzzled. "Where the hell are you two going?" I yelled after them, starting for the stairs with Michael right behind me.

"To get ready, dumb ass!" Eve shouted back, then slammed the door to her bedroom as she and Claire burst into quiet giggles. "I'm going to make your girlfriend look like a mini me!"

I smirked as Claire began yelling.

"NO! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, Claire trudged downstairs, scowling. I felt my mouth drop open as I stared at her, taking in the tiny mini skirt and halter-top she wore. I would have to thank Eve for that later. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, grinning instead. "I like it." I chuckled, standing up to wrap my arms around her. "Now, let's go."

Eve skipped down the stairs a moment later, and Michael whistled teasingly. She was wearing something similar to Claire's. "See? Girlfriend cleans up good with my help." She said, blowing Claire and me a kiss. Michael kissed her then, and I cleared my throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Woah, guys, save that for the movie. That way, the dark hides the fact you two are playing tonsil hockey." I groaned, hiding my face in Claire's hair. I heard her giggle as she patted my arm, sighing a little.

"Shane, don't be so mean. You know very well that you and Claire do that shit alllll the time." Eve shot back sweetly, tugging Claire down the hallway. "Come on, Claire, we'll take the Caddy."

I turned off the lights as Michael walked after them, my eyes glued to Claire. Maybe, during the movie, she wouldn't want to sit on the seat.

Claire climbed into the passenger seat, Eve climbed into the driver's seat, and Michael and I claimed the back. I leaned forward, placing my chin next to the headrest. "You look beautiful." I murmured in her ear, smiling as she turned her head towards me, blushing. I gave her a soft kiss, then leant back with a chuckle. "Wait until we get in the theater, Jail Bait."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!  
3 reviews, and I'll post Chapter 2.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Look, guys, I know I said I would update as soon as I got 3 reviews. Well, newsflash: I have a life. I don't have time to write fanfiction at all anymore. As soon as everything goes back to normal, I will most likely post the second chapter. But, seriously, get off my back. I have more important things to do than write stories.


End file.
